wpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Investigations
Private investigation at a home which is ongoing has brought us some of the best photos and EVPs to date including evidential names to the property. The property in question has been inheritied by the now owner, who knew the previous owners for 25 years. She has lived there for 8 years , and up until June 2010 , has had no problems. Not until her son left home and she renovated a back bedroom. Up the chimney she found a childs sock with a bone, the age aprox 3-5 years. She took the bone and sock to a spiritualist church where she was told to put it back where she found it, so she did. Then things started to happen in the home , including a photograph she took in the living room of a small boy. There has been poltergeist activity, in and outside the house in a garage. Her son who is 22, had a garden fork thrown at him in the garage, and ended up in hopsital. Other groups and 3 mediums went into the home and tried to cleanse the house, but didnt. Then we were asked to visit, so we went during the day. We find that the best activity is found at this time. On our first visit the place had a strange feel to it, we had temperature drops to feel freezing, the K2 responded only in a small area on the floor , where the photo of the boy was taken, We picked up EVPs in the bedrooms, landing, living room and kitchen. But the best was picking up the previous owners name of which we had no knowledge, and alsi the EMF which we left on a chair arm amd hadnt moved all day, suddely went beserk and EVP was picked up , under this, all in response to us coming back and investigating the garage.We called in the police during the week to take away the sock to see if things calmed down, and got EVPs in the home and garage. The bone was a rats, we hoped that it wasnt a childs bone, as we felt wrong doing with a child. We then looked up the prevoius owners names and found that the man , died in an accident with a bus whilst driviing his car, he was 81, the the lady owner died 4 months later. We then found out they had no children , and both worked as nurses at prestwich Mental Hospital in the 50s/60s. All was pointing to the haunting of the home by the previous owners , but who was the boy and why a sock up a chimney in a home with no young children ever living. The age of the child on the photo and the sock seem to match.We visited again to see if things had calmed, and have evidential EVP with the name of the lady given in the kitchen on a recorder, while we were in the living room asking her questions from papers of hers which were found in the garage. We also picked up a man singing and saying "Hello whos that" from upstairs , as though he could hear us downstairs talking.A dog barking in the living room with us and a camera and recorder being switched off at the same time in the garage. We went back one more time to stay over night, and took a photo in the garage with an UVIR camera, and seemed to get a face of a child watching us. We tried to dismiss this but noticed on one of the pics hes had moved, we also had a gruff sounding EVP caught in the bathroom and bells in the kitchen . After this we decided to contact the church, as the owner was getting scared , after having something call ger names and thrown things about the home. The came in and blessed the home, after seeing the photos they were quite shocked at what the lady had been going through. The place calmed again for about a week. We are going back Sunday 2nd January to see if they have left, but the owner has now told us there is a man talking in the kitchen and that an oven door which was taken off for cleaning , was thrown acroo the kitchen breaking the glass, this happened whilst she was in the garage. We hope that we can get some evidence now as we have contacted the University of Parapychology at Liverpool to see if they can help. We are keeping a diary and collecting evidence for them to give a scientific approach to whats going on. We believe there is still a message from the child or about him, and when we get this things will clam down again. We are still wondering whether the previos owners were able to bring a child home from the hospital where patients would have had children that needed looking after, makes us wonder if this is what had happened and something went wrong, The Garage we have found out was built in 1969, and have the deeds from the council, which were found in a desk. These by the way turned up out of the blue , when the now owner was clearing items from the garage, which belonged to them.